Víctimas del amor
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands. John ha sido contratado para ser el guardaespaldas del menor de los Holmes y su trabajo se vuelve un poco extraoficial. AU. Cambia formas.
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: Rated M, realmente no está explicito pero aun así hay alguna escena de sexo al final. Johnlock.

Palabras: 6355 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **El guardaespaldas**

Cuando leyó el anuncio en el periódico, casi creyó que alguien le estaba vigilando; porque ese anuncio no podía ir dirigido a otro más que él. Sonrió pensando que esa vez tendría la suerte de su lado y encontraría un trabajo con el cual se sentiría a gusto; trabajar en una clínica general, que si bien le daba el sustento, no era el trabajo que se veía ejerciendo para el resto de su vida.

Así que John Watson se dirigió al lugar de la cita con su mejor traje, que tal vez no fuera nuevo pero estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para una entrevista.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al mirar que era el único solicitando el puesto anunciado; no había otra alma, excepto la recepcionista, en la sala de espera. Pensó que había equivocado la dirección o la hora, pero al revisar de nuevo el clasificado, reitero que los datos eran los correctos.

– ¿Viene por el anuncio? – preguntó una señorita detrás del escritorio, despreocupada mascando goma, totalmente concentrada en su celular. John asintió, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero no le dio tiempo – Pase por ahí, lleve esto – dijo alcanzándole un folder bastante grueso – Llegó justo a tiempo. – dijo sin mirarlo. El hombre se quedó mirándola unos segundos, pensando que si no llegaba a obtener el puesto, aun podría invitarla a cenar, pero la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente. Suspiro derrotado.

Caminó hacia donde le había sido indicado. Entró por la puerta, tragando pesado, esperando que la razón por la cual no había nadie más ahí fuera algo no tan terrible como lo imaginaba.

Al abrir dos pares de ojos lo miraron al mismo tiempo. Había un gran escritorio y un par de sillones frente a una chimenea. John vio con alivio que la sala era normal, y no el cuarto de tortura que tenía en mente.

– Otro más – suspiró el moreno, sentado en un sillón con violín en mano pero sin emitir un sonido.

– Éste está más preparado que los otros y llega justo a tiempo – respondió el otro.

John los miró, confundido. No estaba seguro si hablaban de él o de alguien más; en todo caso tampoco le prestaban mucha atención, no más que una escueta mirada. No sabía si sentarse o hacer algo, por lo que trato de darles los documentos que le habían sido entregados. El moreno los recibió, y se puso a hojearlos; algo debió de llamar su atención porque tomo una mejor postura y dejo su instrumento a un lado.

– Nombre – exigió el pelirrojo, mientras seguía analizando los documentos que tenía delante de él.

– John Watson – respondió el rubio, parado frente al escritorio. – Vengo por…

– Ya sabemos a qué vienes, tendrás un caso de prueba. Si llegas a soportar el ritmo de trabajo podrás quedarte. – respondió el pelirrojo, a John se le antojo que la situación pintaba más que extraña; a nadie parecía importarle que estuviera ahí, nadie le prestaba atención. – Cuidaras de mi hermano… – prosiguió sin levantar la vista de sus asuntos pero señalando con la pluma al sujeto del sillón que acomodaba los documentos en una mesa de centro – Sherlock Holmes.

– ¿No va a entrevistarme? – pregunto John, ni siquiera sabían si cumplía en totalidad con los aspectos requeridos.

– No – el tono cortante del pelirrojo le animo a no hacer más preguntas. Suspiro de nuevo. Tal vez no era el trabajo que estaba buscando. – No es necesario…

– Es usted un pensionado de la guerra, medico. Esta especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sabe manejar diferentes tipos de armas de fuego. Trabaja en una clínica general y está harto de su empleo, realmente no le interesa la paga sino mantenerse ocupado. – recito de un tirón el moreno, sin apartar la vista de la obra que estaba creando en la mesa. John se quedó de piedra, totalmente sorprendido.

– Si le interesa la paga – refuto el pelirrojo. – Mycroft Holmes. Ahora saque al incordio de mi hermano de aquí – señalo la puerta en una clara invitación a que salieran de la habitación.

El moreno salió de la habitación, dejando los documentos regados por el sitio. John lo siguió, trotando para darle alcance antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto John cuando se posiciono al lado de Sherlock.

– Iremos a pasear cerca de Scotland Yard, no creo que tarden mucho en requerir de mis servicios – respondió mientras revisaba su celular.

– Trabajas para la policía, ¿Eres un detective? Porque hasta donde sé, la policía no trata con aficionados… – comento John, tratando de hacer platica.

– ¿Afganistán o Irak?

– ¿Perdona?

– ¿Dónde luchaste? ¿En Afganistán o Irak? – pregunto esta vez, mirándolo.

– Afganistán. Del quinto regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland. Médico cirujano, John H. Watson. – Respondió, mientras rebuscaba en su cartera sus credenciales que acreditaban sus palabras – ¿Cómo lo sabias? – pregunto deteniéndose. Era claro que el moreno solo preguntaba por formalidad, ya que lo había descrito momentos antes.

– Mantienes el corte militar, regresaste hace unos dos meses por eso aun conservas el bronceado por encima de las muñecas. Tienes el olor característico del hospital pero no tienes ojeras que indiquen que pasas las noches cuidando a alguien. Por ende, debes trabajar ahí. Las placas que llevas colgando al cuello indican que servías en el frente, por lo que es obvio que debes tener entrenamiento defensivo y manejo de armas de fuego. Y si te presentaste a este puesto, vaya que odias tu trabajo.

– Eres increíble – señalo con entusiasmo – Con solo una mirada, fantástico.

– Lo sé – confirmo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

– Pero el carácter no te ayuda mucho. Debes tener tantos admiradores…

– Irónico y capacitado. John Watson, creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Y eso demuestra que tenías razón.

– ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto confundido. John no había hecho muchas declaraciones.

– La policía no trabaja con aficionados – contesto con una ligera sonrisa. John se la devolvió, en ese momento Sherlock recibió un mensaje, lo leyó y tecleo rápidamente una respuesta; a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar – Bien, John. Ahora tenemos un caso.

…

John no sabía realmente en lo que se metía cuando se decidió en pedir el puesto de guardaespaldas, lo más que se le ocurrió pensar era en uno de esos millonarios excéntricos con delirios de persecución. No se esperaba que acabara viviendo en el 221B de la calle Baker junto al único detective consultor del mundo, titulo con el que se autodenominaba Sherlock.

El caso que le tenía tan emocionado, como para usar tres parches de nicotina – según el– era acerca de un asesino serial que no tocaba a sus víctimas para matarlas. El rubio agradecía por no haber perdido el hábito de ejercitar, porque correr por las calles de Londres cuidando las espaldas del moreno, no era un trabajo para amateurs.

También entendía porque Sherlock necesitaba un guardaespaldas, ya que no le importaba como pero debía demostrar tener la razón; así tuviera que tirarse de cabeza en el rio Támesis. Eso explicaba que nadie hubiera permanecido más de un caso en el puesto; Sherlock era asocial, con raras costumbres y totalmente caprichoso, al igual que un niño pequeño.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas molestaba a John. Apreciaba la música de violín aun a las tres de la mañana, así fueran más lamentos que una melodía establecida; el hecho de que se quedaran sin leche cada dos días o que encontrara partes humanas por todos lados.

Sherlock le resultaba fascinante.

Le encantaba presenciar como con solo un vistazo o una ligera examinación podía detectar y deducir cosas que a él le parecían poco evidentes. Como de una mancha de lodo en la media, dedujo que faltaba una maleta. Y con eso resolvería el caso.

Pero en algún momento durante el caso, Sherlock se le perdió de vista. Cuando estaban detectando el GPS del teléfono de la víctima más reciente para dar con el asesino, el moreno desapareció. John se preocupó pero el detective inspector Gregory Lestrade le dijo que era algo bastante normal en él; pero el rubio no se había separado de Sherlock desde que habían salido de la oficina de Mycroft, por lo que supuso que debía haber una razón muy fuerte para que el moreno lo dejara.

Fue cuando noto, que el celular cambiaba de posición. Y los datos hicieron conexión en su cerebro, Sherlock buscaba el celular y el celular se movía. Sherlock debía estar tras el teléfono, si lo encontraba también encontraría al moreno.

Siguiendo el rastro llego a un par de edificios iguales. El celular se había quedado en el taxi que había llevado a Sherlock a ese lugar, como dedujo John. ¿Pero cuál edificio era el correcto? El rubio sabía que el taxista, era bastante hábil como asesino por lo que sentía el corazón desbocado en pensar que algo podría pasarle al moreno.

Decidió confiar en su instinto y se coló por el edificio de la izquierda. No sin antes de avisar a Scotland que la búsqueda del GPS del teléfono había dado resultado, le mando la dirección y corrió a buscar a Sherlock en el edificio.

Abrió sala por sala, grito su nombre pero no obtenía respuesta. La adrenalina le recorría las venas, así como el sudor rodaba por sus sienes. Al voltear, tuvo una vista perfecta del edificio de enfrente, donde se encontraba Sherlock hablando con el asesino. John casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver que el moreno estaba siendo manipulado para tragarse una de las pastillas que debía tener el veneno con el cual todas las víctimas habían sido asesinadas.

Sabía que aunque gritara no sería escuchado, pero aun así lo intento. Grito. Sin éxito. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía solo unos segundos para actuar, tomo su pistola y jalo el gatillo. Vio como el cuerpo del taxista se desplomaba antes de salir corriendo del edificio, a pesar de que el DI Lestrade estaba al tanto de su trabajo como guardaespaldas, dudaba que estuviera a favor de matar a un sospechoso.

A penas tuvo tiempo para esconderse detrás de un recoveco del edificio antes de que llegaran las patrullas y ambulancias a la escena del crimen. Sherlock salió caminando e indicando el lugar donde se encontraba el asesino, explicando casi a los gritos que alguien le había disparado. Ante eso, Lestrade decidió que los paramédicos lo revisaran declarando que estaba en estado de shock.

John se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud de gente.

– ¡Sherlock! – Medio grito cuando lo vio sentado en la ambulancia con una manta en los hombros – Rayos, al menos me dejaste con la pista del GPS. ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? – regaño, tratando de que nadie notara su hazaña. El moreno le dirigió una mirada analítica y sonrió, aun eran evidentes las marcas de sudor como el ligero olor a pólvora.

– No estoy en shock. Gracias por preguntar – respondió el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír; John no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa – Vámonos, mañana daré la declaración completa…

– ¿Completa? – pregunto mientras se alejaban de la zona, ambos se despidieron con un gesto de Lestrade, quien con mucha resignación los dejo partir, mencionándole que lo requería a primera hora para su declaración.

– Bueno, obviando que mi guardaespaldas ha matado de un tiro a un asesino – declaro Sherlock – Dudo que puedas cumplir con tus funciones si te encarcelan. Debes tirar esa camisa… o lavarla bien, aun tienes rastros de pólvora.

– Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano quería que tuvieras un guardaespaldas, parece que tienes desactivada la función de instinto de supervivencia. ¿Te ibas a tomar esa maldita píldora?– Sherlock frunció el ceño, ofendido – Mierda, si te la ibas a tomar… Al parecer también estás encasillado en la categoría de idiota, amigo mío.

Sherlock soltó una risa, John lo imito.

– ¿Cenamos?

– Muero de hambre – declaro John. – Pero espero que no estés proponiendo cocinar, porque a diferencia de ti, mi instinto me dice que no pruebe nada que prepares.

– Cerca hay un restaurante chino, el cual es muy bueno. Puedes determinar la calidad de la comida con solo mirar la parte inferior de la puerta… también puedo predecir lo que tu galleta de la suerte dirá…

– Mientes…

– Acierto la mayor parte de las veces – dijo Sherlock. Y siguieron caminando, el moreno por fin había encontrado a la persona correcta.

 **Un cliente**

John no se podía quejar, y de hecho no lo hacía. Amaba su trabajo. La paga era buena, tenía un sitio donde vivir y se mantenía activo. También adoraba cuidar del moreno. Sherlock despertaba un instinto de protección en John, que ningún otro ser vivo le provocaba.

Ahora era oficialmente el guardaespaldas del menor de los Holmes.

Cuando fueron llamados para su próximo caso, se sorprendió al saber que era por parte de un conocido de la Universidad del moreno. La recompensa sonaba muy bien, aunque Sherlock se ofendió ante la mención de esta.

Sin embargo, Sebastián gerente del banco, no perecía del todo agradable con el moreno. No parecían compartir recuerdos inolvidables y la hostilidad del banquero era casi tangible.

– ¿Un nuevo amigo, Sherlock? – preguntó el hombre en tono burlón. John sintió un leve deseo de golpearlo, pero tendría que ajustar los detalles del contrato con Mycroft. Debían incluir la agresión verbal.

– Su nuevo mejor amigo – aclaro John con su mejor tono de amabilidad. Sherlock sonrió imperceptible, de verdad le agradaba John.

– Nosotros lo odiábamos, con una mirada era capaz de conocer todos tus secretos. Sabía si te ibas de juerga la noche antes de los exámenes. No podíamos tener secretos – dijo con cara de horror.

– Y ahora recurres a él. Que irónico – comentó John con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Sebastián se borró.

Sin comentar más, el banquero les dio los pormenores del caso. Nada complicado ya que resolvieron el caso en menos de una semana. Que tuvieron el riesgo de muerte sobre sus cabezas era poco decir, pero no pudieron detener a la banda criminal del Loto negro. Los chinos habían desaparecido como un rayo de luz consumido por la oscuridad, cosa que tenía a Sherlock enfurruñado. Gracias al cielo, un nuevo caso cayó en las manos de los hombres; la casera, la señora Hudson estaba a punto de perder la calma si otra bala atravesaba su pared.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, John se dio cuenta de que realmente Sherlock no lo necesitaba como guardián; estaba perfectamente entrenado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las heridas que llegaba a hacerse curaban bastante rápido. No sabía cuál era su función real en todo eso, pero se alegraba de parecer necesario para el hombre; al menos para no dejar que actuara presa de la compulsión, ya que algunas veces no media el riesgo de sus acciones.

Así pasaron dos años en tranquilidad relativa, tranquilidad dentro del rango Holmes.

Una mañana, cuando John tomaba su té leyendo el periódico mientras que Sherlock se dedicaba a hacer experimentos con ojos humanos, Mycroft se presentó al departamento. Lo cual era muy raro, ya que una eminencia como él, no solía rebajarse a pasar por ahí.

– Veo que tiene muy bien cuidado a mi hermano – comento distraídamente mientras barría con la mirada el lugar. – ¿Cómo se siente con todo esto?

– Nunca me aburro – comento de pasada, entrecerrando los ojos. La visita le causaba mucha sospecha.

– Perfecto – dijo tomando asiento en el sillón de John – Ahora, debo intercambiar unas palabras con Sherlock – el cual seguía ajeno a todo, ignorando intencionalmente a su hermano – en privado.

– Cualquier cosa que debas decirme, está relacionada con John – comento Sherlock desdeñoso – No creo que sea algo que no deba escuchar… Además, es mi guardaespaldas. Debe protegerme, incluso de ti.

– Bien Sherlock, como quieras. Solo vengo a recordarte: "No te involucres"

– No me estoy involucrando – respondió el moreno entre dientes, alejando la vista de su trabajo. John se sentía bastante perdido en la conversación, bajo su periódico. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. – Conozco ese silencio… y lo odio.

– Barba roja – Sherlock se tensó ante ese nombre, el rubio supuso que era tiempo de intervenir antes de que la conversación se les fuera de las manos. Supuso que no se tirarían golpes pero temía que el enfrentamiento fuera peor que eso.

– Ya no soy un chiquillo… No me he involucrado de ninguna manera, tus preocupaciones son innecesarias. Ahora, fuera de aquí. – la respiración de Sherlock estaba agitada y sus ojos resplandecían de furia. John se levantó, para abrir la puerta y mostrarle el camino de salida al odioso pelirrojo.

– Es usted muy servicial, igual que un perro fiel. No pudimos escoger mejor; le recomiendo que deje de dormir en el sofá, le arruinara la espalda. Además no es como si alguien fuera a entrar a atacar a Sherlock – dijo saliendo del departamento, el moreno se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. John sabía que su compañero estaba de muy mal humor, y tendría que lidiar con ello, ahora entendía porque estaba vetada la entrada de Mycroft en Baker Street.

– ¿Quieres probar ese nuevo paralizante que hiciste? – pregunto el rubio tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Puedo ir por unos bizcochos de la señora Hudson y dárselos a Anderson… – tentó, obteniendo una ligera sonrisa. – Si los enviamos anónimamente de parte de una admiradora, se los comerá sin protestar…

– Oh, John. Eres tan malvado... – comento con una sonrisa enorme – Y Anderson tan idiota, que funcionaría. Trae unos panecillos de chocolate, son los que más consume.

Entonces sonó el timbre con insistencia. "Un caso" pensaron los habitantes del 221b de Baker Street, uno aliviado y el otro emocionado.

El cliente era un hombre que venía de Baskerville, con un caso de más de 20 años. Se encontraba agitado, mientras explicaba su caso. John le llevo una taza de té.

– Le aseguro señor Holmes, que lo vi. Un muda pieles, un hijo de la luna, un hombre lobo. Atacó a mi padre, lo mató pero no a mí. – la taza temblaba en sus manos. Sherlock le prestaba mucha atención a cada una de sus acciones.

– Entonces, Henry... Dices que a tú padre, lo mató un hombre lobo... – reiteró John sentado de frente, tratando de no ofenderlo con la incredulidad de su tono.

– No estoy loco, mi terapeuta me cree... – John volteó a ver a Sherlock, quien miraba intensamente al cliente, esperando su veredicto.

– Tu caso tiene 20 años, pero viniste aquí pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

– Regresaron, los muda pieles han vuelto... – contestó completamente pálido. John miró a Sherlock quien perecía tomar en serio las palabras del hombre. Él, por el contrario, creía al tipo un poco loco y tal vez necesitado de una buena dosis de tranquilizantes. Discretamente hizo una investigación en su celular de lo que era un muda pieles, concepto que escapaba de sus conocimientos.

– Bien, tomaremos su caso – dijo Sherlock entusiasmado. – ¿Cómo nos encontró? – dijo Sherlock mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– Los he visto promocionados en la página web del Doctor Watson… – contesto Henry, Sherlock volteo a ver a John quien evitaba las miradas concentrándose en su celular – Es bastante famoso, señor Holmes y también increíble; estaba seguro de que usted sería el único en tomar mi caso, la policía del lugar es bastante inepta.

– Perfecto, nos encontraremos mañana en Baskerville – comento Sherlock mientras tomaba del brazo al cliente y lo sacaba del piso.

– ¿Vas a tomar el caso? – preguntó John mientras sacaba las maletas detrás del sillón para dirigirse al cuarto del moreno.

– Vamos a tomarlo. Los ha llamado muda pieles, nadie usa esos términos en la actualidad. – Contestó mientras escribía un texto – Reservé un jeep para ir al sitio. Yo conduzco. – El rubio asintió, encogiéndose de hombros – Explícate...

– De ahí salen la mayoría de tus casos. Ya que te rehusabas a aceptar los que Mycroft mandaba, tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir nuevos clientes. Hice un blog donde hablo de los casos que resuelves... – respondió lanzándole su móvil.

– ¿Tienes un blog donde hablas de mí? – preguntó Sherlock, mientras revisaba el contenido de la página web. – Tienes una mala narrativa y los títulos son ridículos. ¿El banquero ciego?

– A la gente le gustan...

– Las personas son idiotas. – declaró como un mantra.

– ¿Por qué crees que tienes clientes?

– Pensé que venían por mi genialidad y mi inigualable brillantez.

– También por eso – dijo John escondiendo su sonrisa – pero principalmente porque leen acerca de tu genialidad en mi blog. – concluyó mientras decidía si meter la camisa morada de Sherlock en la maleta. – ¿Cuántos días permanecemos ahí?

– Los necesarios... – dijo el moreno, sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que estaba leyendo las entradas del blog de John. El rubio decidió empacar la camisa morada.

...

– John – dijo lastimeramente el moreno – olvidaste el microscopio, y mi colonia de moho. Tampoco está Benny – gimoteo.

– No iba a empacar todas tus cosas y menos tu cráneo, venimos por un caso; no de vacaciones. – contestó John inmune a las manipulaciones del hombre. Si no llevará tengo tiempo con él, pensaría que el tono era real. – La última vez que salimos empacaste hasta tu índice de calcetines y sólo salimos una noche. No volveré a cargar tus ocho maletas. Soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu mula de carga.

Sherlock refunfuñó mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el pequeño hotel de Baskerville, el cual había ganado bastante fama debido a la bestia que había atacado a Henry. Sólo habían conseguido una habitación con cama matrimonial para ambos. John sabía que eso no era molestia, Sherlock no solía dormir durante los casos, pero de alguna manera la situación le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago; las cuales ignoró.

Los dos primeros días fueron infructuosos, John decía que los supuestos hombres lobo no podían sólo aparecer porque el jodido Sherlock Holmes estaba en el área.

Cada noche salían a recorrer el sitio donde Henry aseguraba que había sido atacado. El rubio los seguía para asegurarse que no se hicieran daño, pero estaba en contra de esa loca idea; aunque lo que más le extrañaba era que Sherlock estuviera tan interesado en el lugar.

A la tercera noche, mientras caminaban en el bosque con John a la cabeza alumbrando el camino, el moreno lo tomó del brazo.

– John, este sitio no es seguro. Regresa con Harry al hotel... – no terminó de hablar cuando tres hombres aparecieron entre los árboles. John sacó su arma y les apunto, los hombres rieron; Sherlock maldijo entre dientes.

– Pensábamos que te habíamos dejado claro el mensaje, Henry... ¿Para qué volviste? – Preguntó uno de los hombres – ¿Quieres morir como tú padre?

– Y trajiste más bocadillos contigo – comentó otro acercándose, un disparo en el suelo le impidió seguir adelante. – Bocadillos picantes...

– Si no has traído nuestro pago, entonces lo tomaremos a la fuerza – comentó el tercer hombre, que parecía el jefe. John de sobresaltó al ver que el hombre, que estaba a 10 metros de él, ahora estaba detrás suyo amenazando a su cliente.

Tal vez, si John no hubiera tenido entrenamiento militar estaría muerto. En ese momento, pasaron muchas cosas por su mente: "No quiero morir", " Maldito Henry ", "No he tenido sexo en tres años" pero la más importante: "A Sherlock, no".

Que hasta el momento en que sus vidas peligraban decidió aceptarlo, se le antojo demasiado cliché, tan de película de comedia romántica. Pero si debía dar su vida por la de Sherlock, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

El combate se le antojo como una de las escenas de la guerra, que aún no habían desaparecido de su mente. A excepción de ver a su protegido, convirtiéndose en un dragón rojizo de tres metros de hocico a cola.

– Maten a Henry pero ¡No toquen a John! – oyó que gritaba la criatura. Él estaba un poco ocupado, ya que los hombres eran ahora, un grupo de lobos; enormes de casi metro y medio de alto. Gracias al cielo, sangraban igual que cualquier persona; un aullido rasgo el canto nocturno.

John evitaba matar si le era posible, por lo que disparaba a las patas. Cuando sus balas se terminaron, sacó el par de cuchillos que llevaba en las botas; pero en algún momento se percató de que ya no eran tres, sino una manada de quince individuos.

Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente a Sherlock, quien a pesar de su tamaño, resistencia y habilidad; estaba teniendo problemas con los cinco lobos que le atacaban simultáneamente. John respiro profundo, sacó su fiel Sig y le atravesó la cabeza a uno de los animales que trataba de alcanzar la yugular del dragón.

Cuando otro lobo le saltó encima, le clavó su cuchillo en el cuello; no podía perder el tiempo en algo así mientras a Sherlock lo atacaban. El dragón aplastó a un par, el crujido de los huesos y los aullidos de dolor alertó a los otros.

John se acercó al enorme reptil para protegerlo de los demás mamíferos.

– John... Vete. – la voz del dragón denotaba cansancio y algo de dolor.

– Soy tu guardaespaldas, te protegeré, siempre...

Ahí estaban bestia y hombre, luchando juntos contra el resto del mundo. Los lobos los rodearon, gruñendo; el rubio se tambaleó, recargándose en el frío cuerpo de su protegido.

– Veamos lo que tenemos aquí... Una manada de cambia forma atacando a unos inocentes turistas. ¿Qué diría su jefe? – preguntó Mycroft apareciendo de la nada, con su paraguas negro en la mano y Anthea, la recepcionista junto a él; siempre pendiente de su teléfono.

– Ellos irrumpieron en nuestros territorios – exclamó uno, mientras olfateaba el aire. – Mataron a nuestros compañeros...

– En defensa propia, debo añadir – dijo el pelirrojo, sacudiéndose una diminuta pelusa de su traje – No irrumpieron en ningún lado, según la cláusula 23 apartado C, no hay disputa de territorio sino existe un confinamiento verbal que exprese ese deseo.

John resbaló un poco, estaba bastante maltrecho; sintió una de las alas cubrirlo por el flanco izquierdo. Los lobos ya no estaban prestándoles atención, ya que mantenían los sentidos alerta, cuidándose del intruso al cuál no oyeron acercarse.

Un lobo se movió ligeramente, ajustándose al entorno.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – dijo la dulce voz de Anthea, las miradas se centraron en ella. – No lo hagas – volvió a decir con voz más fuerte y las bestias se replegaron contra el suelo.

– Dejemos este asunto como una disputa callejera... Y volvamos a nuestros asuntos – finalizó Mycroft, consultando su reloj. Los lobos se fueron corriendo, sin voltear atrás. – Hermano, has retrasado mi junta con el presidente de Corea.

– No pienso darte las gracias – dijo Sherlock, con su voz humana de nuevo. El moreno se encontraba sosteniendo a John, el cual se encontraba agotado.

– No las esperaba – contestó el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba entre los árboles de regreso al hotel con su asistente siguiéndolo.

 **Fantasía vs. Realidad**

John estaba tratando de procesar todos los acontecimientos de ese día; se encontraba recostado en una camilla del hospital, conectado a una bolsa de suero.

Esas cosas no le pasaban a un hombre normal de Hampshire, de hecho, no debían pasarle ni a un hombre anormal.

A pesar de sentirse exhausto, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sherlock no se había apartado de su lado desde las curaciones realizadas. El joven Holmes no tenía ni un rasguño, su condición de cambia forma le daba cierta inmunidad y un factor curativo bastante bueno.

Debido a esa razón, tampoco era capaz de dormir; sentía la mirada del hombre atravesándolo desde hacía una hora. John volvió a suspirar, con la intención de molestar al moreno y que por fin dijera algo; pero no, no funcionó.

– Sherlock...

– No – contestó de inmediato, su silla estaba junto a la cama de John, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser alcanzado por el rubio.

– ¡Sherlock!

– ¡No!

– Si no quieres hablar está bien, lo haré yo. – dijo John, incorporándose un poco – Sé que no me han contratado porque seas un pobre e indefenso hombre, me has demostrado amplios conocimientos en defensa personal; tampoco por tu falta de instinto de supervivencia, al parecer eso es solo para simples mortales y tú, no lo eres. Realmente no entiendo el motivo de mi contratación...

– Estás herido – dijo después de un rato, había analizado cada gesto dos veces para no errar en su deducción.

– Y algo molesto, si

– Pero no es debido a que una manada de cambia forma nos atacará en medio del bosque. – John negó con la cabeza – No tenías por qué quedarte, sólo te hicieron daño...

– Es mi trabajo – ahora era Sherlock el que estaba herido.

– Claro, por tu trabajo te hubieras arrojado del Barts, sin pensarlo... – gritó el moreno.

– A ti te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo

Ante la última declaración, ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose, sonrojados y con las respiraciones agitadas. Segundos después comenzaron a reír.

– Eres un idiota... – comenzó Sherlock, pero fue interrumpido por una certera almohada en su cara. John estaba medio incorporado con una mueca de dolor por el brusco movimiento. Se dejó caer a la cama. El moreno movió su silla hasta dejarla junto a la cama, le acomodó las almohadas y se sentó nuevamente; esta vez con la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

– John... Al principio, mi hermano te contrató para evitar que me transformara en cualquier sitio, piensa que soy un inconsciente – rodó los ojos – No eres el juguete ni el experimento que piensas, no para mí. Eres el sujeto más extraordinario, maravilloso e increíble que he tenido la dicha de conocer...

– Al parecer es mal momento para mi aparición. Qué lástima... – dijo Mycroft, parado con esa sonrisa siniestra que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca a John. – Bien, sólo vengo a informarles que la contaminación fue mínima. El doctor Watson no será un cambia forma, felicidades. – al concluir su monólogo, dio media vuelta.

– Gracias – dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

– Usted ha cambiado a mi hermano – comentó el pelirrojo – lo ha... ¿Cómo se dice?

– Humanizado – completó Anthea mirando su teléfono. Mycroft sonrió y salió del recinto junto a la mujer.

...

Una vez que le dieron de alta y volvieron a instalarse en el 221b de la calle Baker, John decidió que era el mejor momento para hablar claro y tendido con Sherlock.

El moreno estaba de lo más amable, atendía a John como una abnegada enfermera, cosa que divertía e irritaba a partes iguales al rubio.

– Sherlock...

– ¿Más té?

– No, gracias. Sherlock, necesitamos hablar. Ven, siéntate – dijo señalando al sillón frente. El otro suspiró dramáticamente pero tomó asiento. – Creo que me merezco una explicación...

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué puedes convertirte en dragón?

– ¿Esa es tu máxima interrogante? – exigió saber Sherlock – ¿No quieres saber mi dieta o si te voy a matar?

– No realmente, de querer matarme lo habrías hecho sin miramientos y bueno, eres la reina del drama... Sólo contesta lo que te pregunte...

– ¿Por qué es la gente tan idiota? ¿Por qué eres rubio? ¿Por qué Mycroft es gordo? Todo viene de la información genética hereditaria... – contestó cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en forma de plegaría bajo el mentón – Y me tocó a mí heredar la habilidad de cambiar de forma a voluntad...

– Eres un dragón por voluntad propia. ¿No podías ser más discreto? – sonrió – Reina del drama... – la mirada del moreno le instó a no volver a interrumpir.

– Anthea, la recepcionista es un basilisco... – ante la mirada atónita del rubio, sonrió. – Mycroft casi la ha adoptado, de alguna manera equilibra su falta de ese poder.

– Dragones, lobos, basiliscos... ¿Hay alguno otro por la zona?

– Es una habilidad singular, hay unos doscientos cincuenta repartidos por Inglaterra... Nos hace fuertes, veloces y resistentes pero también peligrosos; cuando no se controla podemos matar gente inocente. Los que se agrupan en aquelarres, suelen atacar a aquellos que no. Por eso atacaron a Henry, él y su padre eran los únicos cambia forma en los alrededores – John se avergonzó de no pensar en el chico, ni siquiera se acordaba de él – pero el tipo era inofensivo, se transforma en ratón. Entenderé que quieras dejar el trabajo...

– ¿Dejarlo?

– ¿No estás muerto de miedo ante la amenaza inminente de un hombre dragón?

– Claro que no. Eso es fascinante, te hace aún más increíble – declaró John, Sherlock lo miraba como si le estuviera leyendo el alma, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse.

– Tú... Estás... Enamorado ¿De mí? – su sonrojo se hizo mayor y se avergonzó de sí mismo; un hombre de su edad comportándose como colegiala.

– Perdidamente – contestó el rubio. Sherlock se quedó de piedra, John lo observó un minuto, luego dos y a los cinco, empezó a preocuparse. – ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás buscando la forma de rechazarme? Porque, bueno, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio; no es que espere un enamoramiento recíproco – que si bien, lo esperaba; no podía exigir algo de esa índole.

– No te estoy rechazando – saltó el moreno.

Se miraron, avergonzados; John hizo lo que le dictaba su entrenamiento militar, se arrojó de cabeza a la batalla. Se levantó, el moreno saltó al mismo momento del sillón pensando que John se iría. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el rubio lo tomará de las solapas y lo besara, Sherlock se quedó helado un segundo, en el cual su cerebro procesaba lo sucedido; después, le rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso.

 **Amor de dragón**

Después de un año de relación, John conocía aún más cosas sobre Sherlock; ahora entendía que se mostraba frío y distante debido a que necesitaba mantener sus emociones bajo control o de lo contrario su lado bestial dominaría; eso significaba tener a un dragón molesto en la sala.

John aun recordaba como a Sherlock le habían brotado las alas cuando se besaron por primera vez, casi le da un infarto ante la explosión de la espalda del moreno.

Por esa razón, la relación no avanzaba más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias; John aceptaba todo sin quejarse por qué estar en una relación con Sherlock era lo mejor que podía desear. Si el hombre aún no estaba preparado para tener un contacto más íntimo, lo esperaría y si Sherlock jamás llegaba a estar listo; no pondría objeciones. Tenerlo a él era más que suficiente, poder escuchar su risa, que sus ojos fueran lo primero que viera al despertar, poder tomar su mano en las tardes lluviosas; esas eran las cosas que en verdad contaban.

Sherlock veía que John no se quejaba de la falta de contacto íntimo, consulto en varios medios acerca de ese tipo de aspectos pero las revistas estaban enfocadas en mujeres y su goce sexual; internet estaba saturados de adolescentes hormonadas y el porno gay no le daba ningún dato que pudiera ponderar. Y eso le molestaba bastante; pero si había algo que le molestaba más era su propia timidez ante lo relacionado con el sexo. Si alguien le preguntara si quería mantener intimidad con John, respondería que si pero temía no poder controlarse. Y no quería que sus alas brotaran de nuevo, como cuando se dieron el primer beso… o que escupiera un poco de fuego cuando viera el torso desnudo del rubio.

Aunque al moreno realmente le intrigaba cuál sería su reacción acerca de esos acontecimientos. Por lo que decidió que daría ese paso en su primer aniversario, según las consultas de internet era un buen aliciente para fortalecer la relación.

Encargo la cena con Ángelo, mientras que John entrenaba en el gimnasio; debido a la fortaleza y agilidad propia de su condición, John se sentía no apto para cumplir sus funciones de guardaespaldas, por lo que había decido tener un riguroso entrenamiento para hacer menor la diferencia entre ellos.

Lo cual daba una ventaja a Sherlock para preparar esas sorpresas.

Justo a las siete, oyó la cerradura abrirse. Inhalo profundamente, solo estaba vestido con la bufanda azul que John le había regalado; cuando el rubio entro a la cocina y lo vio sentado en la silla, con la mesa arreglada para una cena romántica, por poco tira el regalo que le traía a su novio. El par de globos oculares y el cerebro de mono, que había comprado en el mercado negro.

John trago pesado, puso la hielera en el congelador. Miro a los ojos del moreno, casi rogando que nada de eso fuera un sueño.

– Feliz aniversario– dijo Sherlock con las mejillas sonrojadas. John no pudo contenerse más, boto su chaqueta y cargo a su novio en brazos para llevárselo a la habitación.

…

– John – gimió el moreno – John, más rápido…

El rubio atendía a su pareja con mucha dedicación, tocando, besando y lamiendo cada parte que estaba a su disposición. Mientras masturbaba a Sherlock, este se entretenía besando y maldiciendo al rubio a partes iguales. Las alas le habían brotado de la espalda en cuanto John le desvistió, no quería saber que pasaría en cuanto lo penetrara.

– John – rogo Sherlock, abriendo un poco las piernas y atrayéndolo hacia si – John, hazlo o te juro que herviré cada par de zapatos que tengas de aquí a dos años…

El rubio rio, solo a su novio se le ocurrían amenazas de ese tipo y más en medio del acto. Saco sus dedos del interior del moreno y se colocó en posición. Poco a poco, lentamente se introdujo en él; Sherlock le araño la espalda.

– ¿Duele? – pregunto el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón de caderas que le electrizo hasta la medula – Bien, tú lo has querido así…

…

– ¿Quieren un préstamo de mil libras porque quemaron el departamento? – pregunto Mycroft mirando a los hombres que se presentaban ante él. – Santo cielo… Evitaremos que sucedan futuros accidentes de este tipo, haré que remodelen su habitación contra fuego…

Las sonrisas de ambos, erizaban la piel al hombre.

– Ahora, largo. Anthea y yo tenemos que partir a la India.

– ¿Trabajo? – pregunto John, genuinamente interesado.

– No – contesto Sherlock – La llevara de vacaciones debido a su genial comportamiento en Baskerville. – la mirada del pelirrojo hizo que John sacara a Sherlock de la oficina, antes de que les cancelara la remodelación del piso.

– ¿Son pareja? – pregunto el rubio, temiendo la respuesta. No se sabía capaz de aceptar una respuesta que le condujera a la cabeza una imagen mental del hermano de su novio teniendo intimidad.

– Para nada. Es su protegida y la mantendrá contenta, ya que es su arma secreta para cerrar tratos – contestó Sherlock. – Ahora que tenemos la palabra de mi hermano, ¿Qué tal si terminamos con la sala también?

John sonrió, apurando el paso mientras tomaba de la mano al amor de su vida.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... Quería escribir al menos tres fics para este ultimo reto pero la escuela me tiene absorbida totalmente, a penas pude terminarlo. Hay varios errores, trate de manejarlos todos, pero escribí, edite y subí este fic desde mi celular, así que perdonen.

Pense que no lo lograba, ademas la idea se me complico bastante y solo podía escribir por ratitos, entre mis idas y venidas de la escuela.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y agregan a favoritos mis historias; los llevo en mi corazón.

Nos leemos, un saludo a todos.


End file.
